Something new
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: After all that has happened to them comes a new challenge, one that doesn't involve a formidable enemy, but their adaptability to their new life: their first Christmas in Auradon. JAYLOS, Carlos's POV. (Ironic title because it's not a new subject, but give it a chance).


I know, I know, it's been a long time since this but my Christmas spirit felt the need to write this story, I could not get it out of my head since I was traveling, but now here it is. Fav, follow, or review, enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Something new**

The festivities in Auradon are still an enigma for me and also for the others, this one in particular calls my attention for how ostentatious it is. On the first day of the month there was no one at school, Mal, Evie, Freddie, Jay and I woke up in the morning and everything was empty, the only sound came from us as we walked through the deserted hallways, so we stayed inside the girls' dorm (it's still everyone's favorite meeting point, and for me it seems to be safe for some reason) and we did several things to spend all our free time, mainly talking and making inferences about what happened, about whether we did something wrong, until the noise returned spontaneously, lots of cars came through the school road and were accompanied by large trucks, when they opened their doors they all had big conifers inside, which were unloaded and soon after that they had an endless amount of decorations on top, all for one reason.

"Christmas".

I look at Ben when he talks, sitting in front of me at our table in the center of the cafeteria, while that white thing keeps falling from the sky over the gardens, covering them with a horrible blanket that I have never seen, primarily because I come from the Isle and there the temperature change is barely perceptible.

"C'mon, buddy, Christmas" he repeats, as if repetition would make me ring some bells, and the only thing I can think about is the coats I have on top.

I don't fully understand how it is that there is snow, as Ben says it's called, it is something geographically impossible if we are so close to the ocean, but is about Auradon what we're talking, here magic is a real energy, so I can understand the kind of inconsistencies that there are for the most basic laws of nature.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about".

Ben shares lunch with me on Mondays, although it is obvious that the last thing he would like to do now is to be at school, because of the fatigue I see on his face I realize that he would rather like to take a long nap, but our conversation about what goes on outside and about the moment when I managed to tear down the barrier for a moment and some of the magic objects of the Isle regained their power is the only thing that keeps him awake, moderately alert.

"So you don't have celebrations in the Isle?" he asks, still curious, he takes a sip of the strawberry milkshake in front of him, leaving foam on his upper lip.

"Not really, only Evie commemorates her birthdays, she gives us things when ours come, when Mal arrived everything stayed the same, apart from that we have the day in commemoration of Maleficent, celebrations of father's or mother's day" I quote in that part because it's only about retribution, and in my case I only have to do more of all the chores, "and also year's change. Nothing else".

"Christmas is amazing here" he points over his shoulder with his head, and seeing the snow makes me shudder a bit.

"The snow makes it incredible? Because at least for me it's hard to believe" the new jacket that Evie made for me is perfect to face the weather, the other two coats that I have on are also helpful for my chest so it doesn't get frozen, but I blame my size for being why I feel colder than I should be.

"No, no, those are extra points, there have been years when there's no snow".

"I wish this was one of those years".

"Well, you can't blame the weather entirely, after all you're wearing shorts" he raises his shoulders and his hands, clearing a point.

"It's my style, besides I didn't know anything about snow at all" my attempt to defend myself stays in being an attempt, I don't have such valid arguments, "but hey, you were talking about what makes Christmas amazing".

"Right, right, mainly are the festivities of the kingdoms, they occur at dusk and they vary greatly, but the main one is a stage where stories allusive to these dates are represented, there may also be plays or carols, plus the stars and the full moon enhance the decoration".

I look over him as he speaks, the green garlands that go from one side to the other through the columns of the cafeteria with the huge red bows that bind them almost give life to the walls, the festive crowns on each door and window seem too much for one simple decoration, and the trees with lots of little lights twinkling at different intervals are in each room, with their spheres of multiple colors and sprinkled with glitter, the largest conifers are at the sides of the main building and in the great hall, of all that pops out a strong aroma of natural pine, which sets everything in a more homelike context, the kind of home that doesn't exist on the Isle.

I keep Jay's errand in my backpack, at this time of day he is always hungry, and he can't wait for his lunch to eat something. I keep looking at Ben so that he doesn't take in a bad way my little distraction, he uses his arms to emphasize the greatness of things, his face goes through a range of emotions so wide that I can't name each one; it really is a time that he likes a lot, I'd completely believe him only if he wears clothes that have those little lights, or a green hat that resembles a decorated tree, or a red one that has antlers, like many of those that I've seen since last week. I would like to have one.

"Is there any reason why the genocide of trees happened a few days ago?".

"Genocide is a very ugly word" he laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, then he tilts a smile, "the trees come from a protected area, they are given special care so that they grow healthy and strong for this time of the year, then we replace those that were cut down with new seeds" I nod as he speaks, now it doesn't seem so bad, "it happens 'cause each kingdom decorates one in such a way that the essence of the population is captured, then they are exhibited on the outskirts of the botanic garden of the school, the largest trees are placed in the public squares of each kingdom" he finishes his milkshake with two sips and hits his glass cup on the table, he wipes his mouth with his thumb and eats the foam on his finger. "And the best part, which is also my favorite, is Secret Santa".

"Again I don't know what you're talking about".

The bell for the change of classes echoes through the corridors, we stand up and we put our garbage in the different containers, they take the recycling part very seriously, then we go in the direction of our class of Ancient Literature, in which we all met, and Jay considered it as boring but he had no choice but to sign up for it because of the pressure we exerted on him.

"Secret Santa is basically an exchange of gifts with a pretentious name" he explains me as we walk through the corridors, people make way for him to walk without much difficulty. "We celebrate it on the morning of the twenty-fifth, those who wanna participate put their name on a list, then you receive one randomly and you have to give it a gift when we all meet in the great hall in the morning. And you don't give something you find in one dollar stores, it must be something you know the other person will like a lot".

"Oh, I get it".

We enter the classroom and our teacher enters right behind us, I walk towards my usual table with Jay while Ben stays with Mal in front of us, Evie and Doug are on my right, Ally and Freddie sit together at my left, Jane and Audrey behind me. Jordan and Lonnie are responsible for the entertainment that will be in the next holidays, so they have permission to be absent.

"Did ya get 'em?" Jay asks me as I begin to take notes of what professor Martin starts writing on the board.

"At least you can say hi" I answer, without looking at him.

"Hi, did ya get 'em?" with my left hand I lift my backpack, I put it on my lap and I open it to give him two chocolate puddings and a nutty pancake with icing on top. He takes them and gasps, surprised. "You're awesome".

"Yeah, I know".

He pushes me and I keep writing while he leans back in his chair, he rips off pieces of the pancake and dips them in the pudding before eating them, a combination he discovered when he tasted new things and strange combinations at the cafeteria. I hear him grunt pleased, he could almost be purring, and then I feel his fingers begin to play with the lobe of my left ear, something I don't remember well when he started doing, and that doesn't bother me, it just distracts me a little.

I finish writing and listen to the verbal explanation of what I wrote before feeling that my pocket vibrates for a text message, I take out my phone and I see that it's Ben, who has his head on Mal's shoulder in a position that doesn't look so comfortable, but what matters least for him is comfort, that has been clear.

I open the message since most teachers don't care about the use of cell phones, with the fact that we're getting good grades is enough.

 _ **Mal's in for Secret Santa, if you and the others decide to participate I'll make sure you exchange gifts among ya'll :)**_

Reading that takes away a worry I didn't know I had on my shoulders, but now that I think about it is true, I don't know anyone quite well at Auradon Prep, it would be very uncomfortable if I had to give something to a total stranger, and even I still don't know my new friends completely, so I like the option of getting involved with those who I know better.

My hand goes up several times throughout the class, here I don't run the risk of someone throwing something at my head or booing me every time I ask for an answer, I even ask questions that hadn't been raised, and it's a change that feels good to my desire to know stuff, and it also comes a point when Jay's game stops being of my liking, so I pull his hand away and he gets a little offended, I hear it in the completely feigned gasp of indignation.

"How dare ya" he mumbles, growling.

"You're distracting me, it's enough" I answer, without taking my eyes off the board. "And Professor Martin is looking, I don't want a reprimand".

"Pff, please, this is Auradon, the only thing they can do is tell us not to do it again, we have endless opportunities".

"Even so they could send us to the Isle, you know it's a simple resource they like to turn to, and I really want to be here for Secret Santa".

"What's that?" he murmurs with his mouth full, and it makes me laugh.

"It's something that happens at Christmas, Ben said they do a gift exchange, and he asked if you would be interested to participate".

"Then I have to give things to strangers?" I turn my head and see that he wrinkles his nose, disgusted by the idea of giving and not of taking. That hasn't changed in its entirety, and maybe it does but not in the near future.

"No, he said it'd be among us, who came from the Isle" I raise my eyebrows when I see the other question all over his face. "And yes, you must buy them".

"That's rude, ya know that I stopped stealing, all that was left behind".

"Still, I'm sure you find it tempting at times".

"I won't deny it".

"Jay, Carlos, second warning" professor Martin announces.

"We didn't even get the first one" is Jay's immediate response, and my immediate response is to stomp him so hard that I hear his bones creak.

"We're sorry, it won't happen again" Mal and Freddie laugh, I see Evie by my peripheral sight and she just shakes her head, with her lips pursed a little in a smile, professor Martin turns his eyes to the board and continues with his explanation of etymologies. "Shut up".

"This class is very boring" he complains in whispers, leaving his head on the table, "the only thing I can do to entertain myself is to play with your ear and ya forbid me to, besides ya gave me a stomp that could break a bone".

"Nobody forced you to take this class, and I didn't do it with such strength".

"I'm gonna strangle ya while you sleep" he puts his fists on the table and closes them tightly until his knuckles turn white, and if we were back on the Isle then I would have fled for my life; he's still a scary guy even though he became my best friend a long time ago.

"Fine, fine, I'll appeal to some sort of apology by letting ya play with my ear".

His fists relax at that moment, his head rises at such a rapid speed that I'm surprised he didn't hurt a vertebra and his fingers move at the speed of light to return to my lobe, this time he doesn't twist it between his fingers, he just touches it with the tip of them, and it tickles me.

"You have cute ears" he says in a barely audible whisper, I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he watches me, as if he were anticipating an answer.

"Thanks, I guess, and I could say the same about yours but they can't be seen".

"Yeah they do, problem is that it only happens if there is a gala event, I have to look even better than in every day" he leans on his crossed arms on the table, he removes his hair from the right side of his face and let me see them, I do the same as him and play with the lobe, almost overlooking that he sighs and looks at me.

"Well, you were right" I look away from the board to give them a look, they are a pair of ears like any, but I know how to get to his ego, "you do have them, and you were right that mine are prettier than yours".

"I'm definitely gonna strangle ya" he straightens up in his seat and puffs up his chest, as if he wanted to be more intimidating with me, and he's not making it.

"We both know you wouldn't, you'd miss me so much".

He turns his head and his gaze meets mine, in his eyes I see something that I can't decipher completely, a message very well encrypted that even I can't code, and I consider myself quite skilled for that. It's as if everything is silent around, today's class is blurred in the air, it's only about his firm gaze on mine, sending difficult messages.

"You're quite right" he says, in a higher tone of voice, "I wouldn't do it even if they gave me all the gold in the world, I'd miss ya so much".

I drop my head a little to the right and give him a small smile, he just looks down and looks back to the front, letting out a tiny laugh, the kind of laughter that is externalized when someone is ashamed, but I don't think he is because it's not an emotion that he knows in detail, I have experienced it too many times to be able to identify it in other person.

When I look forward I see that professor Martin looks at us with an angry face that is content, an uncommon expression here, and I don't blame him, surely we were speaking with a voice too high to be discreet, so I understand even more when he leaves the heavy book he had in his arms on the big desk, takes off his glasses from his nose and sits down, looking at us.

"Well, since you two seem to know the subject we're talking about today so well, I want you to…".

He is interrupted half of his attempt at punishment when the secretary of Fairy Godmother enters the classroom at a hasty pace, like how Jane did it when she met us, she hands him a piece of paper and leaves at the same speed with which she entered, I suppose sorry for interrupting a class and for entering without warning.

"Ally, Audrey, Ben, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Freddie, Jane, Jay, and Mal, our headmistress needs you in her office" he reads the paper again and makes accounts with his fingers, to which he adds two more for Lonnie and Jordan. "That takes away half of my class, so the rest can leave, happy holidays, and please write an essay of chapters three and four about Ancient Greece, and whoever interviews Herkie or his father will have to see me in summer school".

Remembering that name makes me shudder, not because he's a bad boy, but because it's as if I felt pain from the way he sent me flying all over the tourney field with a simple fist bump on my shoulder.

Those of us who were called out get up and we wait for the others to leave the classroom, we are a considerable number so that we are all called with Fairy Godmother, and I'm surprised that Jane is involved too, her only attempt to be evil was a bad move for she.

"I want someone to explain me what's going on" Audrey says, almost fainting at the accelerated tone of her voice. "I don't want to have problems, and less with something so important about to arrive".

"It's not about that, I just wanted to get out of class".

We all stop at the moment, interrupting the advance of people through the hallway, then we pull ourselves together to the line of lockers to surround Ben, who stays with his always-present smile and with his arms behind his back.

"You mean that Fairy Godmother does not need us at all?" Ally asks, her accent becomes more marked when she is worried. "I thought she does".

"Oh, I helped for that" Jane says, then she passes her backpack to the front, she puts her hand in it and pulls out a checkbook with blue papers, "it's easier to make them look real because mom signs them in advance, to streamline their deliveries".

"We only had to give one to the secretary and tell her when to give it in" Ben puts a hand on her shoulder, they share a companionable smile. "And it was very helpful that Jay and Carlos interrupted the class".

"Whenever ya want it" Jay puts his arm on my shoulders and pulls me closer, I just relax and let everything flow, I have learned not to fight against it. It really surprises me that he is wearing a coat, a light sweater that Evie wove for him, he says that cold is for the weaklings and that he only uses it to avoid catching a cold afterwards. He sleeps with three extra blankets and socks, I can't be fooled.

"So… they're false" Mal concludes, with a spark in her eyes.

"Eh, well, you could say that, and-…".

He leaves the phrase up there because Mal surrounds him with her arms and places her cheek on his chest, Ben reacts quickly and ends up wrapping her in the hug, he caresses her back with his hand stretched out, Mal does nothing but rub her face against him while the others just observe them, and it is the first time that Audrey shows no sign of resentment, rather she seems happy that things have taken this course.

"That girl is a bad example for ya, you shouldn't be with her" Jay mocks, she just annihilates him with the green glow of her eyes, and it works because I feel him shudder, as if he believed that she will transform into a dragon again.

"Said the thief" adds Evie, and that was a low blow, but a successful one.

"Auradon needed us, a bit of bad behavior for all that utopia you have as a way of living" Freddie puts one arm on Ben's shoulders and the other on Evie's, we take an alignment that I'm on the end before we start walking, not mattering that we're getting in other people's way.

Jay's hand takes my jacket, as if he doesn't want me to part, and I won't do it because of the force he imposes on my clothes, but also because having him by my side is too warm to let him go just like that.

I support Freddie's words, they needed us to arrive to make some sense of their lives, they needed to know the negative side of the whole seemingly perfect society they think they have, and it was enough to make it clear that they don't know how to deal with problems, we had to grow up to give a new meaning to our existence, to defeat Maleficent and Uma.

I like what Auradon generates in me, anyway I never felt like a complete villain being in the Isle, and I don't feel genuinely like someone who was born in here, I just feel that I'm me.

* * *

I still find it funny to see the stockings hanging on the front of the dorms doors, each with a name and stylized to the owner's taste, I want to assume that it is some kind of tradition that they have not told us any detail, but also I have in mind that they should think we're not interested in any of this, and actually for Mal, Jay, and Freddie, it's not the big deal, Evie and I are still very surprised to see such a drastic change to what we already had got used to it, we sent lots of texts talking about how the lawn is now covered with a white blanket and the excessive cold that makes us shudder at every moment, the pleasant chimneys that reduce everything, and from time to time she sends me photos of the brand new designs she does for me and the others.

I walk inside my room with my eyes fixed on the piece of paper that Ben gave me in the assignment of names, I hoped to get Jay, although that would have been very simple, but instead I must give Mal a gift. I look into the boxes with metal objects and pieces of electronics that I consider junk, pieces that at the end were just failures on my inventions, I separate them since I'm going to exchange them to get the money for her gift, and I have a very clear idea of what I'll give her: books to expand her personal library.

I sit on the floor while I think about how it used to be on the Isle, she sent Maleficent's minions to knock on my door at the time mom wasn't there, she made me give her a sheet of my chores schedule, they stepped in when I barely opened the door and immediately they went to where my books were, they always took the biggest ones, as they left they handed me a note saying that she would return them soon, when she finished reading them, and that it was my fault for being a nerd with good literature.

She always returned them to me, in perfect conditions, and sometimes she sent me more notes, asking if I had complete collections and if I could lend them to her. One of her ways to return the favors was to scare away those who made my life a little more impossible in Dragon Hall, and throughout the Isle. Strangely it is a very strong memory that I have of her, it shows me how our way of getting activity evolved, for later of us becoming friends.

I'm sure she misses the ones we collected on the Isle, she could get them back by asking for them, but the four of us made a kind of silent pact of to not talk much about it, and seriously I understand, we all managed to get something good of an unpleasant situation, we got to be close friends even when we didn't give it that name.

"You ain't gonna beat me!" Dude grumbles as he bites and launches the replica of the fluffy tail that I have on my waist. Luckily the effect of the truth gummy is running out, only from time to time his comments are heard.

I let out a sigh and continue with my task of separation while I think about the titles that she might like it, basically I am diverting my attention to other things so I don't focus on what little I left on the Isle but which has a sentimental importance for me. It's not like I really want to receive something special for Secret Santa, I have Jay, the girls, the tourney team, the library, new friends, and a pet, there's nothing special I want.

I turn my head when I hear the rattle of a key when it enters the lock of the door, Dude is not alarmed so I keep watching and setting aside what I am going to exchange while Jay enters the dorm, his last class of the day had finished an hour ago but he wanted to go to the gym since the tourney practices were canceled until the weather improves.

"Hey" I say, frowning as I debate to get rid of my things.

"What ya doing?" he asks, with weariness in his voice. I raise my head and he lets himself fall on his bed with his arms outstretched, his exercise bag falls to the side of his bed and Dude jumps next to him, Jay finds him with the touch and caresses him under the chin, between the ears, and the belly.

"Dividing all this junk, I need money for Secret Santa" he nods with his throat and makes the necessary movements to remove his shoes with his feet, he must be exhausted to not want to get up. "How was the gym?".

"It was good, I ran, I did weights, and I climbed on the wall, my arms are dead entirely" he removes his socks in the same way and I see that his feet are red, swollen from the exercise of the day. "Who did ya receive for Secret Santa?".

"I won't tell you, the name says it, it has to be a secret".

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone, unless it's me, in that case I have a list of things I'd like to get at the end of the week".

"Sad, but it's not you, it's Freddie" I lie, and he laughs.

"You've never been good at lying, I got Freddie, you lie" he slides his hand in his pocket and takes out a piece of paper, he wrinkles it in a small ball and throws it at me, I stretch it to see the name **Freddie Facilier** written with computer.

"I've never been good in many things, but fine then, I lied, I received Mal, and I have the paper to prove it".

"No need, this time I believe ya, and you have it easy enough, I must find out what that crazy girl likes".

"Good luck".

He sits up slowly, growling at the end, and he gets up in the direction of his chest of drawers, he takes a change of light clothes since he doesn't plan to leave here for the rest of the day and he goes to the shower, I wouldn't either but I should give the last walk of the day with Dude, plus I'm hungry, and luckily all this week the cafeteria has food service until midnight.

I remove the aluminum, copper, and chrome parts, also the tiny parts with gold and silver, I put them together in a special place while I unscrew some nuts and rivets, all this will give me enough for Mal and maybe a little more, which I could spend with everyone else when we visit the city.

"Carlos! I have to go!" Dude announces, then he runs to take his leash and goes to the dorm's door, wagging his tail nervously.

"Okay, let's go".

I get up and take my jacket along with the three coats I have worn all day, I take out the little boots that Ben gave me for him from my bedside table and I help him put them on, I also take a couple of plastic bags, I surround my neck with a scarf, I use a hat and put on my shoes, before leaving I go to the bathroom door and knock on it, to attract his attention.

"Jay, I'll go for a walk with Dude, do you need anything?".

"Bring me something to eat if you pass by the cafeteria, please" I'm about to ask if he wants something specific when his request decant in my brain, is the first time I hear him ask for something, and is newer to be educated since he usually throws orders, regardless of the tone of voice or how aggressive he may sound.

"It sounds good when you say please, you should do it more often".

"Don't think so, I can only use my good manners with you, the others don't deserve them" I hear him move in there, in the next second the door opens a little and his head pokes out, the water drains through his hair and has traces of foam on his cheeks. "Please, please, please, please, please!".

I push his forehead back inside and I laugh, I turn around and see that Dude doesn't seem happy with the small delay, he gives little importance since his tail is shaken more when I secure the strap on his collar and open the door, he hurries his step outside to crawl me throughout the hallways, he goes sniffing every corner before continuing on his way to the garden where Family Day was celebrated, the little boots serve so he doesn't hurt the pads of his paws, I loose his leash and I see him running through the snow, I keep my eyes on him to clean up what he does.

"Carlos?" I listen behind me, I turn my head and see Evie approaching, she puts on a pair of stylized blue gloves with red details, of her own design. "Oh, her sweetie, I was about to look for you in your dorm".

"What's up, Evie.

"Do you mind if I join you? I feel alone in my dorm, Mal is with Ben and Doug has a meeting with the school band".

"Of course, no problem".

She links her arm with mine and we walk around the garden, she says that is the way a gentleman should accompany a lady, and over the years I have learned many things about good manners for her, more than anything for her desire to get a prince and turn into experiments to many of the boys on the Isle, so she tried to teach us everything she could to see who was the best candidate. She never made great advances with Jay though.

We talk about trivial things, mainly about the classes in which we don't coincide and how we cope with school stress that doesn't compare to what happened in Dragon Hall, because everything was simpler there, you could simply stop attending a class and your lineage gave you the highest score, or that happened with the four of us, the others had a higher bar to reach.

We both decided to build a snowman, she is in charge of gathering the ornaments it will have while I take care of the construction, and it's quite difficult since the snow is falling apart, I'm not sure how to compress it so I pull it next to me body until it stops moving, although there are slides when I try to place more mounds on top. The little kids made it look like something simple the last time I was in the city, I wish I had the practice that they have had from the moment they were born.

Finally, when our snowman stops falling apart, she takes care of placing stones that resemble buttons, a smile, and its eyes, she uses branches of a leafy tree to make its arms with gloved hands, that's how she sees it, we use grass to make its hair, and a pine cone as its nose. It's not the best but it is very similar to those that appear on television or in some movies, it makes it better than I built it with my first real friend.

"Next year will be better" he says with a smile, then she takes my hand and puts her head on my shoulder. I move away from her, without separating our hands, I stand in front of her and she looks at me a bit surprised.

"Will you dance with me?" her face lights up in the night light, the falling snow almost shines with the brightness. Doug is lucky to be with her.

"Yes! Oh, sweetie, you don't need to ask, of course I'd dance with you".

I put my hand on her waist and she puts her hand on my shoulder, we smile and we swing in a circle, like a formal dance. I can't remember the last time we danced together, because it was also something that she taught me since I was a kid, and she had to deal with my clumsiness when I moved, with constant practice I have become better, or so she says, so I think it's the right moment so we both can relive the kind of good experiences we had before, and Evie seems more than happy since she shows ease even when our feet get stuck with what the snow conceals beneath us.

Gradually we went from the formal dance to one that involves more movements and a bit of acrobatics, we jump over the fences and over the fountains, we meet up to give turns, and we both laugh like never before. I really appreciate everything that Evie has done for me, from giving me my first pillow to helping me cover the evidence of mom against me so Jay wouldn't throw makeshift bombs into her room. Genuine friendship, that's what we have too.

We fall on our backs in a flat part, we move our arms and legs so that our silhouettes become snow angels while we catch our breath, her entire line of winter clothing is thermal and prevents the slightest sensation of cold from reaching the skin, in addition that it is the latest fashion cry.

"We must do this more often, I almost forgot how well we had it alone" she gets up and shakes her hair to remove the snow, I'm surprised she didn't have a panic attack for mistreating her makeup or her hairstyle.

"It was very fun, it really has to happen again" she stretches out her arms and I give her a hug, squeezing her body a little, and I forced myself to pull away from her when my stomach growls deeply, ashamed because she heard that.

"I'm also hungry, let's go to the cafeteria".

I help her stand up and we both shake our clothes, we walk slowly through the garden, her arm again linked with mine, I lift Dude's business with a bag and throw them into one of the many containers that were installed for him, to make the waste easier. When we enter to the building we are welcomed by the heating, those who are brave enough to be outside their dorms stay near the chimneys, reading, with smoking cups in their hands, chatting, or playing board games, spending their time with friends.

"How are you and Jay?" she asks halfway, the little physical activation really increased my hunger, and when she mentions his name I remember that he also asked me for something to eat. I have to give him something good, for the waiting.

"Uh, we're fine, but I don't…" I show as confused because a question like that is weird, more coming from her if she knows the way we relate. But it enters in my head why her curiosity comes, it's not something casual, it's so obvious. "You got him for Secret Santa, right?".

"Sometimes I forget how clever and smart you are".

We pass quickly through the food line because there aren't many people, she takes a bowl of cereals and fruit, I opt for some chicken stew with steamed vegetables, for Jay I take some chocolate chip cookies and a little of hot chocolate in a big cellophane cup, then we walk towards the first free table we found and began to eat in silence.

It's an awkward silence, not the kind that makes you want to run, only the one that arises when someone wants to get something, and I don't think that was her intention from the beginning, it only came later, so I'm the first to speak.

"So" she wipes the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "Jay".

"Yeah, Jay" she puts her favorite purse on the table, which resembles the box in which her mother wanted Snow White's heart, and pulls out a sheet of paper on which there is a sporty sketch with the range of colors that he likes more, with the symbol of the cobra that he adopted in strategic places. "This is what I want to give him, I had planned to do it just for fun but now Secret Santa deserves it".

"Uhm…".

I remain silent since it's never a good idea to question what she creates, she always makes us look as good as possible every day, and even when her school homework stacked more than mine I'm surprised that she finds time to be a good student and keep her new clothing business afloat. I look her in the eyes in a fleeting way to notice that she is surprised by my lack of approval.

"Uhm?" she asks, her voice trembling. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, no, I'm not saying it has something wrong, it looks fantastic, it's just that…" I hesitate since I don't quite know what I mean, so I start slowly. "Look, it's about Jay, isn't it?".

"Yeah, it's about him" she replies, taking a pencil out of her purse.

"And we both know that the more skin he shows the better, right?".

"It's also true" she makes notes in a corner of the paper.

"What I mean is that he probably would like your gift at the moment, he will wear it two or three times when you are near and then it will be buried among the rest of his clothes because it hides a lot of his body".

"You're right, I hadn't thought so" she's prepared to scribble on the design but I stop her by taking her hand.

"I'm thinking you could give him something he can use, a new tourney helmet, a special stick would also be a good choice, even a new jersey, something that combines his new tastes with how active he is".

She places her back completely on the back of her chair, she crosses one arm and puts her hand over her mouth, thinking carefully, the movement of her eyes shows me that she's thinking quickly about things that could go together and those that would be rejected, as she does it when she designs.

"Thank you so much, sweetie, I really needed your help".

"You know, it's easier now that I'm with him all the time".

"And still you don't notice it" she looks at me with fascination, I wonder if this is how she used to look at Chad when we first arrived in Auradon, Doug came to tell me she did but I hadn't seen her until now.

"What're you talking about?" I tear a piece off a cookie and I remember who they are for when I'm swallowing the mouthful.

"Nothing, don't listen to me, it's something that you should notice yourself" she gathers her things and leaves her dinner half-eaten before getting up, "I must go, I have to get these ideas out of my head before they fade, I'll see you later. And if you received my name then you know I expect something very nice as a gift".

She goes around the table to give me a side hug and a kiss on the cheek, she takes her tray and I watch her leave with a hasty step, leaving me with a couple of questions in my head, the most important is that I don't understand what she meant by saying I didn't notice something about Jay. He is my best friend, he was my company in my inventions and I in his robberies, I know him well, or not?

"Don't worry about that, you'll get a pimple if you get stressed out" Dude gets up on his hind paws, he puts the front ones on my thigh and I scratch him between his ears, making his tail to move quickly. "Can we go? I'm tired, I was running everywhere while you were spinning".

"We were dancing, but it's okay weepy, let's go back, Jay must have died of starvation more than an hour ago".

I separate my trash and throw it in the containers, Dude walks beside me without needing me to take his leash, we walk down the hallway and he moves in a very funny way, he still doesn't get used to the protectors on his paws, from time to time he likes to bite them when we are outside, but a firm look is enough for him to stop it, even if he complains.

I use one of Chad's many copies of the dorm's key and the door opens as regularly, I immediately go in with my head down.

"Hey, sorry for the delay, I found Evie and…".

Jay is sitting on my bed, he has sis chest totally uncovered, his legs are crossed and he looks out the window with a level of contemplation so high that I don't dare to bother him more than I did when I spoke, I close the door behind me and I walk towards him, seeing that the only movement is that of his rhythmic breathing.

He doesn't do anything at the moment that he perceives the movements of the mattress by my weight, I sit behind him and my knee hits his lower back by accident, that is usually more than enough for him to take by the neck and ruin my hair or my clothes, but now he just stays there, breathing silently.

Mal and Evie are used to the distance he takes when something invades his thoughts, when a negative emotion overwhelms him and he can't do more than flee, but now that we are in Auradon he has nowhere to hide, even the forests and the city are new enough for him to wander around to get out everything he has in mind. I have learned that by living with him, and I know that he stays still so he doesn't break anything or hit someone with more strength than what is needed to make it a friendly greeting.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't put something on top" I say, touching his waist with my finger, trying to play a little with him, but he just cut off the next movement of my finger to put my hand on the mattress.

I move again to sit next to him, I turn my head a little and I see that he looks up three degrees, he focuses on the lights that are outside our window, the random lit up produces a spectacle of brightness in his eyes that can only look in a perfect way from my angle. His eyes still keep secrets, and I still try to decipher them, to help him even if he doesn't want to.

From one moment to the other he moves his gaze away and looks at me to smile at me, his gesture is a mask of what he really feels because he frowns a little, and I can't ask him directly because he would deflect the subject. Still looking at me he lets out a sigh and looks back to the window, the smile erases and he shrugs his shoulders as well as his whole body, I move a little closer until my knee touches his thigh, trying to be there for him physically.

"It's a stupid question but, are you okay?" I lower the tone of my voice, as if the walls had ears, and I don't tend to talk like that with him.

"Yup, why?" his lips tremble and he doesn't look at me.

"Well, you're half-dressed in my bed, I know something is bothering you, I might even say you're sad" I look at him closely even though he doesn't.

"Ya lie, I stayed here just because ya have a better view of what's outside, I'm fine" he blinks several times and also lowers the tone of voice.

I stay quiet since he is getting defensive, I put the cup and the cookies in front of him, he stretches his hands to take them while I take off my boots and the extra socks, but not before him giving me a light touch of his fist on my thigh, his way of thanking me. I give him a smile that I'm not sure he'd seen.

As I help Dude to take off his protectors and his coat that resembles mine I think about what Ben said about people who don't like these celebrations, some don't like food, others believe that the decoration is laborious, and a few others lose family members at this time of year, but he said that the vast majority looks forward for this moment to come, and now I think that Jay doesn't like it since, when he thought nobody was watching him, I noticed him crestfallen, with the same expression he has now, which is even more somber.

I thought it would be interesting for him and that he would like it, I like it so far even though I have ambivalent comments about it, and I thought that with the passage of time this new Auradon tradition would grow in him; a mistake.

"I heard someone here say that if something bothers ya and ya don't talk about it, with the passage of time, it becomes something horrible. Do ya think it's true?".

"I suppose so, and if there's something you wanna talk you know I'll always be there to listen" he outlines half a smile again and sighs heavier than before, then he drops his head on my shoulder and it stays there while he observes the window. It wouldn't be the first time he does something like that.

This new silence feels necessary, I'm giving him my support in his moment of emotional instability, and it is curious since he is still the long haired, muscular and intimidating guy of always, only now he is looking for someone to talk about personal things. My head is placed slightly on his, we both let out a quick sigh at the same time; synchrony.

"I'm… homesick".

"Y-you miss the Isle?" I move my head and my cheek brushes against his forehead, I stay there there and I even do a little pressure of his head against mine.

"No, not the Isle, I miss dad".

I have always made a hierarchy between who of our parents has been better with their respective child: the Evil Queen has the first place, she is the only one who has worried about Evie even with all the expectations she has in her, Jafar has a second place, he has only turned his back on him when he disappoints him, but Jay tends to make good merits to have his approval, and I'm still not sure if Mal or I have more bad luck, but however our mothers are at last.

"Do ya think our parents lived something like this before being sent to the Isle?" he asks, as if hopeful.

My direct answer is that it probably passed around but they didn't give it a proper importance, they focused more on their own plans. At least I know that mom has hated practically everyone and everything since always, she hates me too, so the answer is clear, but Mr. Jafar is another story, one that only he knows, that's why he responds when he sighs and lifts his head.

I wanted him to stay there for a longer time, I'm not sure why.

"He never mentioned something that was this cozy".

"Yeah, well, you know they never cared about the good things in their lives" I keep his last word in mind. "Wait, you feel it's cozy?".

"Sorta, after what happened with Ben we were better welcomed, it increased after Uma, and now here, with you, it's as if I didn't want anything else".

His vulnerability at this moment is… indescribable, I can't think of a way to make him feel better by using words, they aren't always helpful and this time it's clearer to me, so I resort to the impulse that I have to give him physical contact, which Evie usually does too, and I wrap him in a hug, my arms surround his broad shoulders and my cheek is on his left shoulder blade, one of his hands takes my fingers to be able to entwine them, and the sigh of this time is more lasting, but it sounds liberating.

"Ya have small hands" he says, with a different tone of voice, louder.

"I'm small, don't forget it".

"You're small, but in reality you've grown in many aspects".

I slide my thumb slowly over the bone protruding from his shoulder, he inhales deeply and exhales through his mouth, he sips his nose from time to time and I try to see his face between his hair, I can't see any tears sliding down his cheek or falling over my blankets, he does it to prevent crying.

"Ya know, I'm very happy to have you around" I put my chin on his shoulder and he turns his head a little, he brings a cookie and lets me take a bite, I clean the crumbs that fell on his skin before looking into his eyes.

"I'll always be there for you" he smiles widely, the gesture closes his eyes a bit, and it happens again that seeing him happy makes me feel very happy. "Better?".

"Yeah, I needed to talk to someone, and I needed to eat something, it took you an eternity to come" he finishes the rest of the cookies with quick bites and drinks the hot chocolate in four long sips, I remove the trace at the corner of his lip with my thumb and I eat it to clean it.

"I found Evie on the way, we talked a little".

"And they danced and made a snowman!".

We both look at Dude, lying on the floor under Jay's bed, he sees me in the eyes and hides his face between his legs.

"At least it looked good?" he laughs at half the question.

"It was decent, tomorrow you can see it".

"That's what I'd like" his left hand slides down my neck down to my nape, he strokes my hair and keeps looking into my eyes, smiling. "Thank you".

"We work better together".

"Rotten…?" he stretches his fist, and I pull away from him to answer.

"To the core" we clash our fists in our secret greeting and then he pounces on me, he traps my neck in the wrestling key of always and I do nothing but to laugh under him while we roll a little on my bed, his skin has the scent of soap but also the one that is characteristic in him, fresh and durable.

After a couple of minutes of laughter and ridiculous things, in which he stayed behind me, with his arms around me, he decides to call it a night, I look at the clock on the wall and I see that it's close to midnight, so it seems good to me, in addition that we still have to finish some classes for the free period of classes until the beginning of next year.

He puts on a long-sleeved cotton shirt, takes a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comes back and slips between his blankets, with his socks on, he wishes me good night and turns off his light section, I dedicate myself to change my clothes and fluff my pillows, brush my teeth, and I take my phone's charger, before I fall asleep I send a final message to Evie.

 _ **Something that comes out of Jafar, that will be the perfect gift**_

I know that is cheating for this whole celebration, but she really seemed to need my help, I hope it will be very helpful.

* * *

Ben surely thought of Secret Santa when he was still free from the full range of monarchical obligations, it had to be postponed until tonight since he has been involved in too many meetings with the rest of the kingdoms to sign agreements that will come into force when the next year starts. It was a really good thing, it gave us the opportunity to dress well for the occasion, Evie designed a completely black suit for me, the shirt is white and the rest of the details are red, it is the first time I use formal pants and shoes in public, and it also is the first time I can boast of how good I look.

"I'm not going" Dude complains next to me, lying on his back.

"Why not?" I ask, smoothing the wrinkles on my jacket.

"I've seen it before, I just wanna sleep, don't worry about me".

"Okay, and I have to tell you that I didn't worry about you" I align my tie and take a full turn in front of the mirror. "Tell me why I look so good?".

"Because I'm not there, that's why".

Jay comes out of the bathroom after twenty minutes, his hair still looks the way it did when he came in, he's supposed to have used an Evie product to make it shine, and I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone because he'll kill me. He stands next to me and plays with his eyebrows, boasting without talking about the leather outfit that Evie made for him, I give him space to tie his hair and have his moment of victory over which of the two looks better; he wins by far, always does.

My joy comes when he tries to put on the tie that accompanies the attire, he puts it around his neck and whispers in a very low voice the steps Evie described him to tie it, he must have forgotten that he is in front of the mirror since I see him trying to do it seven times, each failure increases his anger as he snorts ever louder and bites his lower lip, mutters a couple of obscenities but I ignore them, I pat my side and Dude jumps to be stroked.

"People shouldn't use this, they are like finger traps" I can almost see smoke coming out of his ears, and that makes it funnier.

"It's easy".

"You should come and prove it, bigmouth".

I roll my eyes and stand up, he turns around when I start walking, I don't look at him while I tie his tie in a simple knot, I hum a bit since it's a little complicated to do it for someone else, but in the end the cloth runs easily and is perfectly aligned to his broad chest, I button up his jacket and is then when I look up at him, noticing that he was watching my movements.

"See? I told you, it's simple".

"You ended up doing it for me".

"You asked for it with your challenge, just say…".

"Thank you".

Now I see that the word comes out with great ease from his mouth, as if he had practiced it so that his good manners are in sight, I give him a cocked smile before taking my phone out of my pocket, he winks before we turn on our heels and he places his arm on my shoulders.

We spend about five minutes doing poses in front of the mirror, of different types, and we even pay tribute to the native girls of Auradon who purse their lips when having a camera in front of them. We both approve or reject all seventy-four photos, of which fifty remain, and they are the kind of photos that I will have in the memory folder of my computer.

"The hottest guys of Auradon".

"About to overshadow everyone" we clash fists, and that's another photo.

"Let's go then" I pick up my heavy package, wrapped in purple paper and with a huge green ribbon securing it.

"Actually I'll let ya take the lead, I have something to do before, so that ya can prepare everyone for when I appear, I will be the center of attention.

"Yeah, sure.

I don't ask any more questions, I just take one last look of me in the mirror, I give Dude a pat on the head, and I leave the dorm, with the package under my arm and with a kerchief as a second wrap, so as not to raise any suspicions of the recipient, although if she's cautious enough she should have already discovered it.

Getting Mal's gifts was quite simple, I just had to look in the yellow book section of three bookstores to find the kind of books she loves to read and in an art shop to find some spray paint along with a couple of canvases, I just had to put some fake covers on the books to make her believe they are about manners, aristocracy, and feminine perfection. I know she will give me that murderous look when I give it to her, and yet I am willing to accept it.

The doors open when I'm about to enter the great hall, the decoration was modified to one that is more spectacular than the previous one, everything seems to have a peculiar brightness, as if it were drenched in magic. There are large tables that form a perfect square, chairs available for each of the participants, the gifts on the table, in front of the gigantic tree with white lights, are of so many sizes and shapes that I'm surprised that it hasn't collapsed already, the candles in the chandeliers and in different strategic points give an atmosphere of calm. I didn't think it was something so serious for Ben, or for anyone.

I leave the gift in a space available on the table, I walk around it and I take a corner of the kerchief, discovering the gift while I mix along with the crowd that watches the imposing tree. I keep my arms behind my back, I try to find a pattern in the decoration, because it looks very symmetrical to be something done with "careless holiday spirit" as Ben said, I lean a little to see a rotating sphere when in the blue reflection I see Jay approaching with stealthy steps, he has lost a little his ability to go unnoticed and attack without being noticed, so I return to straighten my back.

"Don't even think about it" I say when he's close enough to hear me, his grunt showing me that I frustrated his attempt to scare me.

"You ruin it" he puts his arm on my shoulders, he shakes me a little and pulls me closer to his body at the end, giving me a smile when I look at him.

We walk this way through the great hall, I realize that this event has made everyone wear extreme couture, even more than Ben's coronation or in Cotillion that is almost ruined by Uma. It's weird that Ben had left her go like that, he really seemed to think she was sorry, but it didn't take long before he sent a search team to return her to the Isle.

As we go forward we receive greetings from the members of the teams to which we are registered, Jane, Ally, Lonnie and Freddie come over and we chat a little before Jordan takes us aside for an interview about who was our designer, as if she didn't know, about what guided us to participate in this, and if we suspected who had received our names, but our moment of attention doesn't last long since everyone is silent and gawks at one moment, Jay pulls my jacket and points to the door. Then I understand it.

Evie has just entered the scene, wearing a blue dress with folds so big that she completely dims all the girls in here, the white mask around her neck flashes in the light of the candles, as if it was shedding silver dust, a new shape of beauty on Earth. Every time she overcomes herself, I can only think about the time and dedication it took her to achieve something like that, that's why we don't approach her to greet her, she has many photographs and interviews to answer, and even Doug seems to understand it as he remains smiling at a side.

Those are the disadvantages of having a girl like Evie by his side, and Mal lives the disadvantages of being a king's partner.

"And you said you would call all the attention" I hit Jay's arm.

"We're talking about Evie, it would never have been a fair fight".

"She is the fairest of them all".

"She will always be".

We walked to the table of snack table, neither of us has lost his habit of gathering what we like most in our hands to eat it later, between the two of us we take a lot of cookies of different flavors, salty candies that he likes, and different presentations of chocolate, we're hardly going for a quarter of our little feast when we receive blows to the head.

"Guys!" Evie complains, then she uses a blue fan with fake feathers to ventilate her face. "I don't want spots in my creations".

"You've known us for years, ya know we'd do it sooner or later" Jay throws a chocolate in the air and catches it with his mouth. "I don't promise anything".

"At least you both could try".

"I will try, I swear".

"Nerd" Jay says, and I'm surprised he catches the chocolate I throw at him.

"Thanks, it's good to know that someone value my work".

"I value it too, you make me look sexier".

"Ugh, Jay, you're too much" she takes a cloth napkin from her purse, she aligns my tie and cleanses Jay's lips. "You look perfect, just wait for Mal…".

Our conversation is interrupted by the sound of trumpets, we all turn in the direction of the long staircase to see some members of the royal guard with the instruments in hand, then they take resting position, Lumiere goes down the stairs and stretches a scroll, he clears his throat before speaking.

"His majesty, King Benjamin, and his first lady, Mal".

Evie has never had to worry about designing something for Ben, he has a whole preparation team for him, on the other hand Mal is wearing purple, as is natural, her dress resembles pretty much the one she used in the coronation, I don't think it's a simple coincidence, but the color is darker, has no cape, the neck is raised and has a pattern that resembles dragon scales, the sleeves are made with a black cross lace, and the comb in her hair is green like her eyes.

The two begin to come down, she takes him by the arm and he waves to those present while they receive applause and a bow, only Jay, Evie and I stand upright, Ben has told us that we don't need to do something like that, and it's a relief because, even though he's an authority, I don't believe it that much.

"Thank you all for being present, it fills me with joy to see that we have all found peace after so many events that have happened" Ben's hand takes hold with that of Mal, who just looks ahead and blushes for all the attention she's receiving now. "I wish everyone happy holidays, and I know you have waited a long time for this, so let's get started".

A bell rings and everyone goes to their places, Evie walks next to Doug and I'm still under Jay's arm until we get to our places at the central table, Ben and Mal in the middle of everything, then Jay, me, Doug and Evie, and Freddie. Without counting that the rest of the places are random, the groups of friends that I have seen don't stay together, but that doesn't prevent them from socializing along.

The servants begin to serve the five-course dinner, the entrance is a kind of soup with rose petals floating on the surface, I put them aside since I'm still not so used to the elegant food here, I keep the lessons of Evie's manners at the table and those that mom instructed me by force, I see Jay out of the corner of my eye while he eats with his usual fast pace, he takes pieces of bread and dips them in the soup before putting them in his mouth, besides that he speaks with his mouth full in several times. Evie must be ashamed.

"So, when will the new kids of the Isle arrive?" he asks Ben, with the half-chewed piece of bread.

"Soon, in the coming week, we are concluding accommodation and stuff".

"It's sad that they're gonna lose all this" I add, pursing my lips.

"You're right, Carlos, but we can do something for them later, after they get used to the rhythm of Auradon".

"I would like that, sounds very fair" Jay turns his head, I remove the crumbs that for some strange reason came to his nose, and he smiles.

"Always worried about others, even since the Isle" I don't have time to give him an answer since Chad tries to get Ben's attention by throwing things.

"Hey, Ben, why don't we start with Secret Santa?" he says from the other side of the tables while the change of dishes takes place, his voice is so loud that it frightens those who are sitting nearby, Audrey only facepalms and sighs.

"That is a great idea" he snaps his fingers and kindly ask that someone put a microphone in the middle of the square in the center of all, he also asks for the gift table to be brought to the center, and their orders are obeyed in seconds.

The attention is diverted from the second time of the dinner to the gifts, all move anxiously in their places, anticipating and eager, and even I feel the need to slide under the table to search among all those boxes which is for me, and I can only imagine what it could have inside, that if I rely on the other four people who could receive my name.

Ben stands up, he buttons up the first button of his jacket, and walks to the microphone, he taps his fingers to test its operation, and he smiles.

"Jeremy, why don't you start?" he says, mentioning the first person in front of him, I know because he is surprised to be chosen.

"Uh, of course" the boy gets up and receives applause, he enters by one of the sides of the table and takes his gift, he clears his throat before smiling. "Well, as Secret Santa I got… Ruby!".

The girl gets up and walks towards him, they give each other a hug before she opens the box, discovering a variety of hair combs and hair pins with red gemstones, suitable since her hair is still a mess in the hallways, there is always someone who stumbles on it. From that moment the dinner proceeds, we eat while saying the names of the participants, some are not entirely pleased with their gifts, it shows in their tense smiles and the rigid hugs they give, also in the way they say the next name, with reluctance and the broken illusion of receiving a gift that was really something incredible.

When I go to the middle of the third plate, a cut of meat with salad and goat cheese, which I put aside because I don't like the consistency or the ashy flavor it has, finally comes who gives his gift to Ben, Herkie, and I believed that Mal would be the one in charge of doing that work, for the same reason that she is with him.

"Thank you so much, buddy" Ben says after Herkie gives him a hug with extreme caution, to not break his ribs if he squeezes him too hard, he removes the lid of the small box and pulls out a simple key, he presses the button and we listen the sound of a horn, Herkie goes behind the tree and takes the new sky blue scooter for Ben with one hand before placing it in front of him. "This is awesome!".

"I heard that yours was in the workshop and that it would not be repaired, so it only occurred to me to replace it with a new one".

"You're great, my friend" they clash their fists and Herkie returns to his place, now my curiosity increases because it's time for him to give his gift. "Now, as Secret Santa I received… our dear Evie!".

A quite unexpected turn, even Mal is stunned to not be the one who receives gifts from his boy, but in the end she applauds with the others while Evie stands up and walks towards Ben, she gives him a hug before he extends a arm behind him, causing the screen of a projector to go down.

"My gift for you doesn't need wrapping, just a presentation worthy of a girl with spectacular talents like yours" the screen fills with static, then the image jumps to a dark background, Ben claps twice and the reflectors on the floor go on slowly, forming a path that leads to a structure that bears the name 'Evie'. "It's your own sewing studio, it's on the outskirts of your dorm's building so your creations can have their own place, it has all the machines and types of fabrics you may need, the orders you make of fabric or equipment will be delivered the next morning, for life".

"Ben, I don't know what to say, no doubt you're a great friend, thank you so much for giving me something as laborious as this" she covers her mouth with her hands and then puts them on her chest, holding back her crying of joy, then she gives him another warm hug, moves away from him and cleans the treacherous tear that runs down her cheek while the screen goes up again. Now it's her turn. "My gift is for one of my best friends of all time, Jay!".

I give him the applause he deserves while the fourth plate arrives at the table, a fish fillet with steamed vegetables, a mango dressing that covers everything, and Brussels sprouts with broccoli, a combination that I really like.

Jay takes her hands and they kiss in both cheeks, Evie hands him an elongated box along with one of more square proportions, he removes the wrapper from the first to discover new tourney sticks made with ebony wood plus a gift card for five hundred dollars in a sports store of his choice, he enlarges his eyes and rushes cautiously over her to give her a hug, Evie pats him on the back before asking him to open the second box, from which he takes out his trophy, which looks brighter and more ostentatious for some reason.

"M-my trophy?" he asks, frowning and looking at her.

"Read the inscription in the back" Evie smiles, with her hands on her waist, Jay arches an eyebrow before spinning it in his hands, he clears his throat.

"'Son, this is not what I taught you at all, but I am pleased to see that you are doing something great in your life. You are strong, dedicated, smart, and skilled at getting what you want, you never forget it. With high esteem, your father. Jafar'" he reads, and in the middle of the speech his voice broke, which made me get up in my seat. "D-did he really g-give you this?".

"I would never be able to set you a trap like that, I had to ask for a special permit to see him on the barrier, I showed him photos and videos of you, I only extended him a sharpie and the trophy, the words came by themselves to him".

"Princess Evie, you just moved a boy without feelings, thanks".

He bows and then they share another hug, Evie returns to her place while Jay maneuvers with his new tourney sticks, he keeps the gift card in the pocket of his jacket, and he raises his trophy with both hands, receiving the ovation from all of us and returning me to the moment when he received it for the first time, with an expression of greater joy than then. Evie listened to me and increased it to give him something from the only person with family significance to him.

"Now then, it's my turn, don't get anxious" he holds the microphone, as if he were going to sing at this moment, so I take my cell phone to record it. "My gift is for someone who has kept me in line in my new life in Auradon" I frown for what he said but I keep the recording, "Carlos de Vil".

I drop my phone and it hits the table when it falls, I stop the recording before standing up and mechanically walk towards him, he lied about who he got and now it's like if I had fallen into a dream, in one of those jokes that used to happen on the Isle where I was the center of attention before someone dropped my pants or pushed me into a puddle of mud. Jay smiles at me, he surrounds my body with his arms and I return the hug, then he hands me a box with holes, I just put it in my hands when it moves, I'm about to drop it when I hear that there is a sound that comes from the inside of it, as if it were vibrating, I shake it a little but he stops me from continuing to do it, I look into his eyes before removing the lid and seeing what's inside.

Beelzebub pokes her head out, her green eyes analyze everything surrounding her before they stay fixed on me, then she meows several times with a cheerful tone, as if she greeted me after so much time of separation between us, I take her by the sides and I pull her out of the box, pulling her to my chest to feel her purr.

"I still remember when ya received her" Jay starts to say, and immediately my attention is focused on him, "it was Evie's sixth birthday, you were four years old and both were just as small, you didn't want to accept her because you said that taking care of her would be difficult but you accepted her at the end, you gave her your food and she slept by your side so she wouldn't freeze at night. And you were never alone in it, Evie helped you with a bed and I with the food, then Mal guaranteed her total security".

His voice leaves me speechless, hearing that memory from his point of view makes me feel something new, like a pleasant warmth that seizes my chest, and it projects outside when my eyes get wet and I start to cry right here, in the middle of the celebration, with Jay looking into my eyes, and with my first pet huddled in my arms.

"I was half a day on the Isle looking for her, she was in our secret hiding place, sleeping in the bed Evie made her, I know how special she is for ya and that's why I had to get her out" he caresses under her chin and Belzeebub rubs her head in his hand, with her eyes closed and licking his fingers. "Merry Christmas, Carlos".

"Jay…".

I can't say anything else, I just do the first thing that comes to my mind and is moving forward to be held in his arms, receiving the warmest hug he has ever given me, I hide my face in his chest and I care very much little his hand in my hair, I'm not quite sure what he did but he put his lips on my head, I just need to have him by my side, it's my way of thanking him for the biggest detail that someone had with me, and the way I can tell him that he is the best friend a person can ask for since my words still can't form well in my brain.

Jay has heard me talk about her with the girls or with others, he has seen me stare at the fluffy tail hanging from my waist that I did in commemoration of her, surely he has heard me when I speak asleep and there are dreams in which she appears. He came back to the Isle to look for her, for me. Jay, Jay, Jay.

After a couple of seconds, which seemed like an eternity, I move away from him, I clean the tears from my eyes and ask him to hold Belzeebub for a moment, I clear my throat before taking my gift.

"As this betrays, as Secret Santa I received… Mal!".

I turn to look at her smiling and standing up, it's still as if it was yesterday when she told us about her dream of being in the Enchanted Forest and on a stone floor of an ancient temple ruin with Ben, and now all that came true. She lifts her dress a little to walk towards me, she gives me a hug that genuinely comes from her and smiles when she has the heavy box in her hands.

She opens it and is amazed to see the range of paintings that I got for her, they are colors that she had run out of and that she had searched everywhere, her murals can now be finished. When she reaches the books, at the bottom of the box, is when she frowns and her eyes start to glow.

"Guide to be the ideal princess, Royal lineage, How to be a future queen and not fall in the stress: an auditory guide, Skills of a good wife, and the Collection of Autobiographies of the Princesses and Queens of the Kingdoms of Auradon" I can nearly feel the contempt for every fake title in her mouth, and I bite my lower lip as I see the desire for vengeance in her eyes. "Well, thank you very much, I know that all this will be useful for my future and long life next to Ben".

"I'm sure of that, and that you also noticed that they're fake, I still don't wanna die" she arches an eyebrow and purses her lips, I help her to tear off the covers and, seeing the real titles, she jumps in her place.

"Anarchy and other charms! Carlos, you remember that's my favorite novel!".

"Yeah, and it's the first one that your mother's minions took when they got to my house, you know I'll always remember it".

She gives me another big hug and lets out a squeak of joy, similar to Evie's when she is extremely happy, against my shoulder, then I give her way and return to my place to see that Belzeebub is eating my dinner and Jay only caresses her ears, watching her while she eats. Jay's first interaction with her is that he gave her the first fish she had eaten after six months of living with me, he said he did it because cats eat fish and other types of meat, not human food, much less the ugly food that I received every day; I remember his long hair drenched and a line with the fish on the hook.

The rest of the gift deliveries pass quickly for me, I get abstracted in my thoughts while I continue to feed my cat and finish with my dessert, a huge slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, then comes the moment of full celebration and the tables are removed to make way for the dance floor, where Ally takes the lead with the new karaoke set that Freddie gave her, and she received a deck of voodoo cards free of magic from Mal, cards in which the main character it's not his father, only drawings.

I join the dance with the company of all the girls, in the same way that Jay usually does when he's dancing with all of them, but I don't stop looking at him every time I can, chatting with the guys from the tourney team, showing them what Evie gave him or dancing with a couple of strangers, the kind of girls from senior year who has all his attention to be victims of his flirtations.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Evie asks as the song concludes, I give her a bow and she gives it back to me, then I take her hand to sit down again.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I sip my glass and clean my lips.

"Well, you haven't stopped looking at Jay since Secret Santa ended, even when we danced you turned your head in his direction, I saw you with a frown and that grimace you make when you think, is something wrong?" she opens a portable mirror to check your makeup and hairstyle, all in the same order than before.

"It's just that…" I start to say, unsure of my words. "I can't believe he did something like that for me, he came back to the Isle for Beelzebub".

"He told you, she knows how special she is for you".

"But he came back, alone. Why would he do something like that for me?".

"I'll change the question a little, what do you think it is that he had returned to the Isle to do something just for you?" my answer is direct.

"He's my best friend, those are the things that best friends do".

"True" she takes a sip of a frothy drink without alcohol, "but I don't think he'll do something like that for me, or for Mal, just for you".

"That's what I'm asking, because he would do the same for you both".

"Don't you think there's any other reason why he did something so risky?".

"Because he likes risks" Evie lets out the air in a laugh that doesn't sound friendly, rather it sounds like a mockery. "What is it?".

"Honey, you're really blind to the truth".

"Of what truth…?".

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Jay asks, occupying the empty chair next to me and starting to play with my ear.

"We're planning the classes that we will take in the next semester, Carlos told me about one called Analysis of the Truth in Front of Our Noses".

"An interesting name, but you won't drag me into it" he stops playing with my ear as he yawns, he stretches and his arm falls slowly behind me, holding my left shoulder at the end. "Did ya like your gift?".

"You know I did, you're the best" I place my head on his shoulder and encircle his neck with my arm, I feel his shoulders rise quickly but I stay there. "I think I'll go back to the dorm, my feet hurt and I'm tired, I also have to find a place for her to sleep, and that she and Dude don't kill each other over the night".

"I'll go to bed too, the dinner was delicious and it left me sleepy, the dance increased it so I'm sure I'll fall like a rock" Jay gets up, stands next to Evie to give her one last hug, thanking her for everything, I do the same and then we both leave the great hall, saying goodbye to Mal and Ben.

We're not the first ones to leave, after eleven the vast majority retired to sleep, as if their spells of good looks were going to end after that hour, so we walk silently through the hallways of the dorms, almost walking on the tips of our feet to make no noises at all, but our laughter and the strong footsteps of Jay prevent it from happening.

Belzeebub seems to have found a new affinity for her box, she has been asleep inside it for about two hours, not even the highest music has awakened her, and seeing her in my arms again makes me approach to Jay, because he still radiates that nice warmth of his body.

"I really liked all that gift stuff, we should do it much more often, and not just because it's Christmas, but because…" I look at him when he leaves the sentence half-way and I stop when he does it, then he reaches into our stockings to get two bunches out. "I don't remember that this was here".

I take one to analyze it carefully, turning it between my fingers to give it more perspective, and immediately the name jumps in my head.

"What are they?" he stretch his free hand to take the white spheres and to see it more closely but I stop him by taking his hand to the middle of the way.

"It's a mistletoe, Jay" he raises his right eyebrow a little, one of the few times I see him being curious, he tends to take things for granted and say he knows them. "Ben told me a little about them, I also read it in some books".

"Typical of ya" he snarls sarcastically, smiling and looking into my eyes.

"Shut it, I'm talking" he rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh, "it's supposed to be used for traditional things and some superstitions, but the common use is for those who are underneath it they have to kiss, but we're not…" I look up and in the exact center of the door frame there is another one, much larger than these bunches in our hands.

"Why?" he asks, and I almost stumble when I hear him asking.

"Oh, well, because part of its uses on traditions is related to rituals and ceremonies commemorating love and fertility".

I release a light laugh and I look at him when his silence speaks for him, even in the dim light of the corridor, because they do believe that candles serve to set the mood in a century where electric light is at our complete disposal, I see that he is somewhat blushed, I blame the blizzard that broke loose as we walked outside, and I realize that his hand is sweating a little. I thought I had released it earlier.

"So… am I supposed to kiss ya?" he raises an eyebrow and his look in my eyes takes hold. "'cause it's only you and me underneath this cute plant here"

"Eh… w-well, following t-those traditions you are supposed to, b-b-but since we're not from here I-I don't think we should follow them to the letter".

"Thing is that it's a tradition, and if we now are Auradon boys then we must follow it" he approaches the step that separated us, he has to lower his gaze a bit to look at me in the eyes, the tips of his shoes are touching mine, and a new emotion takes hold of my chest, of my whole body, a mixture of uncertainty and enthusiasm. "And I must add that I wanna kiss your lips, a lot".

His gifts disappear from his hands and he lifts up my chin using his fingers, raising my eyes a little to see that pair of brown eyes that I have seen for years but without detachment, the features so defined in his face, the warm smile he gives me before that his hand, big and rough, cradles my cheek, the fingers of our hands get entwined with little force, and it is a gesture that holds me to reality, that Jay really wants to follow the tradition, that his thumb gently caresses my cheekbone, like the breeze of the wind, that seeing him in the eyes is the only thing I can ask for as the most special gift of them all, and that I am seeing my best friend from a new perspective, from the sentimental one.

There are lots of questions fluttering inside my skull, all without an immediate response, and they increase when the space between us slowly disappears, I see him coming through my half-closed eyelids, something I hadn't even noticed I was doing, either that I get up slowly on the tips of my feet, as if something inside my head wanted something from him, now.

"When did ya become cuter than ya already were?".

"Oh, am I cute?" my voice sounds subdued, and it's his fault for saying a thing like that without a warning.

"Yeah, since ya were little, your big eyes and your little head following each of my movements were adorable".

"I-I was always curious, you know it".

"Yeah, I know it" his warm, fresh breath caresses my face, I can't help feeling that something inside of me will burst if this takes too long. "And following that, are ya curious about what's gonna happen?".

"I just want you to do it, please".

He laughs softly, not in a mocking way, and I don't know if it was his goal, but he makes me laugh with him before he takes the box from my hands and places it slowly on the floor, then he gets up again, always being taller than me, and he leans towards my face, my lips touch his in a simple brush, and that makes me move forward, looking for the full pressure, we both close our eyelids slowly and sigh heavily, my hands seem to know where to go and they are placed on his waist, his slide up on chest before entwining behind my neck, and at the same time he pulls me towards him as I pull him towards me.

Suddenly I'm no longer cold, it's like if the heat that comes from him finds a place in me to nest and grow, it's as if I deciphered the mystery in his eyes, and it's the truth that I was blind to that Evie said, Jay feels something for me, and that something new I felt when he gave me Belzeebub is the answer to the compliments he gave me, to the infinite reasons he had to touch me, to talk about simple things in the middle of the night and not sleep until we saw the sun on the horizon.

When he moves away from me I don't rush for more of him, rather it seems to me as a first step that we both took, a firm and sure step. His forehead touches mine and I look him in the eyes again, I rub the tip of his nose with mine and I see that his answer is to blush a bit more, besides smiling.

"Now I know it well" he says, still caressing my cheekbone.

"What thing?" I feel butterflies in the stomach, and he took my breath away.

"I'm really in love with you".

By his nature I'm thinking that it is a joke, those are things that haven't yet changed completely in him, and in none of us, but that security with which he speaks, the soft touch on my skin, and the way in which his cheeks change their color gradually, they tell me that he is being honest with himself and with me, with what a simple set of plants and a stupid tradition arouse in him.

"W-when did it change?" he raises an eyebrow, and I get his confusion. "Your way of seeing me, when did it changed from seeing me as a friend to… something else?" I say it like that because I still don't know the situation where we are at.

"Well" he starts, with a slightly lower tone of voice, and that voice manages to make me happy too, "it's not like I woke up in the morning saying 'today I'm in love with him, I'll tell him so', rather it is something that was always there, like sleeping, and now that we're Auradon's kids I feel more free, with the opportunity to tell you what I feel for you".

"And what would that be?" all inside me feels warm, embarrassing.

"I already said it, that I'm in love with you".

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again" I guide my hands from his waist to his beanie, which he used only to enrage Evie, I lower it a little to cover his eyes and that makes him laugh.

I actually consider myself an idiot for realizing all this until now, then I put my hands on his cheeks and I get up on the tips of my feet to give him another kiss on the lips, noticing how tense he gets, probably by surprise of what I did, but it doesn't stop him from sighing and encircling my neck a little more with his arms, pressing his nose against my cheek and pressing his chest against mine.

"Are you happy, Jay?" I ask in a breath moment, panting a little.

"Yeah, I am because you haven't rejected me".

"And I'm not gonna do it, I'm happy to know what you feel for me".

"Seeing you happy makes me very happy".

"That's my line" he caresses my nape with his thumbs and that makes me forget everything else, I can only concentrate on him.

"Then my line is this: do you wanna be my boy?".

"Hell yeah I wanna" we both laugh like idiots before joining in another simple kiss, the kind that takes your breath away. Jay is not the first person I kiss, but he makes me feel special, as if it really were the first time.

"Oh my… FINALLY!".

We are both stunned from hearing Evie's voice shouting in that way, Jay jumps so high that he almost reaches the top floor, my hands on his waist slow him down from it, I open my eyelids slowly to see Evie, Mal, Freddie and Ben, all of them with the same expressions of amazement, Evie has another emotion but I can't decipher it, I can only think of Jay's fingers playing with my ear. I'll get used to that, definitely.

"Sweetie, you're not blind anymore".

"Interrupt is not polite" Jay accuses her.

"We just wanted to know if the mistletoe worked" Mal says in the most casual way she can, she even looks at her nails and smiles a little.

"You had a plan" I close, squinting at them.

"No, buddy, it wasn't like that, you just needed a push" Ben yawns and rubs his eyes, chasing away the dream. "You look good together".

"And maybe we should leave them alone" Freddie adds, winking her right eye in our direction before pushing them down the hallway, and I really appreciate that she notices our expressions. "Have some rest, guys, see ya tomorrow".

When Evie ceases to stretch her head on the wall for which she disappeared we both sigh again, this time for relief, we both place our backs against the door and we turn our heads at the same moment, he leans to press his lips with mine as I open the bedroom door, he enters behind me.

I turn on the lights and Dude growls between dreams without waking up, he rolls on his bed to he stays laying on his back, his legs are contracted in the air, I put Belzeebub next to my bed and we both take different paths for our night routines, I change my clothes and put my new suit in a hanger in my closet while he goes into the bathroom, I hear him brush his teeth and wash his face, humming a couple of carols, then we rotate and he changes his clothes while I clean the sweat out of my face and I brush my teeth, trying hard to keep my eyes open for a couple more minutes.

Sometimes I forget that my specialty is making things awkward, I'm doing it every time we meet, he tickles my waist and I leave my eyes on the floor, I try to avoid eye contact with him, and when he kisses me on the cheeks it doesn't last long before I look away. I don't know how to get around in this being together thing now, that's why I behave like this, until I know what to do.

Finally I sit on my mattress, I take my phone to text Evie that what they did was a dirty trick, useful but dirty, but he puts it on my bedside table, I barely can raise my head when he gets on my bed, he passes his legs to the sides of my waist and sits astride my lap, his lips come to crash against mine before I can think more clear on what's happening right now, I sigh for his surprise act but in the end I extend my arms to place them around his neck while my head falls slowly on the pillows, I scratch his nape and he lets out a slight sigh accompanied by a broad smile.

Kissing is a pleasant sensation, I feel tingles in my stomach for every second that his lips collide with mine, and it's fun for the way his hands run randomly through my chest, the strength of his breathing, the way that the tip of his tongue teases mine, and the laughter we both let out when we pull away to breathe. I realize now our position, he on me, and it is strange that he lets me take charge, it's not in his nature to give in that way, and even so I don't stop feeling natural in this position; I like it very much.

"Dammit" I whisper as he starts to move away, we both breathe in a heavy way, as if we had run for hours. "Amazing, but it's weird".

"What thing?" he opens his eyelids and his cheeks are flushed, his smile is tilted on the right side. I kiss him before I continue talking.

"This" I look over us, he sketches the smile completely, "and I say it because I thought I should be in your lap, but you are, and I'm not complaining, you're not that heavy, but… I don't know… it's weird, period".

"Okay" he rolls his eyes, puts my arms around his neck and lets himself fall to his left, we roll in such a way that now my legs are on the sides of his waist and his hands are on my waist. "Do ya like it more?".

"Well…" he rolls his eyes again and changes our position once more. I enjoy exasperating him a little before going to sleep, he raises his eyebrows in a funny way every time he rolls his eyes, he frowns and then he picks them up.

"And now?".

"Actually I think I prefer the other way" I bite my lower lip slightly as he rolls us back onto the mattress.

"Could ya make up your mind?" he asks, obviously annoyed.

"No" I take him by the neck and I give him a soft kiss, I bite lightly his lower lip and that causes that his arms get thrown on my head.

We stay like that for a moment, I press my lips with his until his body relaxes slowly until he reaches the point where he is lying on me, then his head occupies the empty pillow next to me, his broad thumb caresses my cheekbone again and it delineates my eyebrow, my hand takes his while my eyelids are closed slightly, enjoying this completely.

"So" I interrupt, but he doesn't stop stroking my eyebrow, "now we're gonna be the kind of guys who walk with their hands entwined and all that?".

"Ya want that?" I slowly open my eyelids and I notice that he looks at me with the broad smile he sketches every time he is happy. Jay really makes me happy.

"Yeah, I'd definitely like that".

"It's what you'll have then" he stretches his head to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead and I grab his shirt when he lowers his legs of my bed.

"You don't have to leave, we can share my bed".

"Sounds good, so I won't sleep with my socks on" I laugh at him.

"And you said that feeling cold is for the weak".

"Shut up and make space for me".

He takes them of and the two of us shudder a little while being under the cold blankets, but gradually they start to heat up, at least the exact place where we are together is the warmest of all, the tip of my nose presses his and the lights are already off, his arm is languidly circling my waist and my left hand caresses under his left ear.

"Don't stop" he mutters in a sleepy voice, I open my eyelids to see him once more, in a deep sleep. "Merry Christmas, Carlos".

"Merry Christmas, Jay" I use the little energy I have left to lean forward and kiss him again on the lips, feeling warmth on my cheeks.

Everything about Christmas was great, I recovered my first ever pet, I knew Jay's true feelings towards me and I realize mine, that I agreed to be with him not only because of what he did today, but because of what he has made since we tried to survive on the Isle, the fact of making caresses on his hair, kissing and hugging him, in addition to sharing the same bed with him, in synthesis having him by my side, is the best gift I could have asked for.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
